Headsets offer the convenience of hands free telephone conversation. Many cordless handsets and cellular telephones include a headset jack for connection of a wired headset. Wired headsets require the user to carry the handset around.
“Bluetooth” is a short range wireless standard. Some cellular telephone are Bluetooth enabled. Such cellular telephones call use a wireless Bluetooth headset. The few available Bluetooth enabled cordless telephones are expensive. Generally, the Bluetooth headsets currently available, based on the Bluetooth standard, have a range of only about 10 meters.
Known wireless headsets for cordless telephones do not communicate directly with the base station of the cordless telephone. These headsets require a separate base portion that connects by wire to the telephone handset or base station. These headsets require a transceiver in both the base portion and the headset, are relatively expensive, and generally inconvenient to use.